The state of current knowledge about dissemination and utilization of information badly needs to be assessed and made available. A conference on those problems is proposed to take place in Tucson, AZ in early 1991. The conference as proposed will consist of five sessions, each devoted to a major issue and each involving a major, integrative address followed by research papers reporting recent findings. Overall planning for the conference and final decisions about its content and schedule will be done by a planning committee. The conference is expected to result in a publishable report that will have substantial educational value.